


SNOWFLAKES

by Gilded_Cage_Princess



Series: Akai Ito | The Red thread of Fate [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, いぬやしき | Inuyashiki (Manga), 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded_Cage_Princess/pseuds/Gilded_Cage_Princess
Summary: The winters were alwsys difficult for Izayoi and her son, hope for his future was, like a snowflake on the tip of a finger, evermore fragile. Till one day an unusual Miko arrives at the palace gates.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Akai Ito | The Red thread of Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	SNOWFLAKES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep does not come easily to one curious little hanyò

Miko-Sama had arrived, under the impression help was needed to slay a demon. Staring with the same devastating expression as his mother. She refused to purify him and cried out his name.

Dashing through fallen snow, and sweeping him into her arms, She glaired with stormy eyes of a dazzling blue-grey. As a verbal battle ensued around him.

Suddenly his assassination had become a courtyard spectacle. Feared soldiers reduced to blubbering idiots, incapable of subduing one foolish girl.

InuYasha watched her from a darkened corner of the room as she talked to herself.

She pretended to dislike him, failing when the glances he caught her stealing were, too honest, warm and kind, filled with a fondness he couldn't understand.

Though she was an awful liar, Hahaue didn't know if she was trustworthy. He wanted to find out. Till then, her usefulness inside the Shiro, was debatable.  
  
"Isn't it your bedtime?" Kagome snapped, turning over, trying to ignore little InuYasha's constant stare.

"Can't Sleep." He answered, his curiosity still unsated.

"Go to bed. At least try to sleep." She pleaded.  
  
"What if I stay?" InuYasha asked quietly.

"I'll get mad." She answered, begging the question he selfishly wanted to know most.

"Do you hate me?"

She yawned. "No."

InuYasha sat and watched her sleepy eyes flutter closed.

"Night, night." He whispered, tiptoeing through the door, and leaving before his mother could discover him there.

"InuYasha." With ears twitching, he looked back, she was still asleep. He smelled saltwater in the air and growled.

Always hating it when girls cried, InuYasha went back to wipe away her tears, and  
tuck her in, giving the blankets an extra pat for good measure.

Satisfied that she was sleeping peacefully, he smiled. Just Maybe, Miko-sama was as odd and out of place as he was.


End file.
